Quién Diría
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Nadie suponía que eso pasaría, nadie pensó que la tierna Hinata no era tan tierna. SasuHina Dark-Romance


**_Pareja: _**_SasuHina, NaruSaku, NaruHina_

**Advertencias: **_Angust, Crimen, Hurt/Confort, Romance(?), Tragedy._

**Desclaimer: **_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Kishimoto._

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

**_¿Sé lo que soy?_**

**_….._**

**_…_**

**_.._**

El aire se internó en mis pulmones, se quedaron dentro de estos y parecía ya no querer salir, no quise tomarle atención, – fingí no hacerlo – además esto era algo común para mí, lo extraño a lo mejor, fuese que yo no tenía miedo, al menos así no lo sentí.

Estaba empapada, desde la raíz de mis cabellos, hasta los zapatos, estos hacían resonar un curioso sonido, al que muy pocas veces antes tomé atención. Aún así, proseguí mi camino, quise hacerlo con cautela, no pude, mis pasos iban demasiado rápido, sin tregua alguna, mis manos no vacilaron al abrir la puerta –bendita la llave extra que me dio – y la velocidad de mis pies, la euforia que procedía de ellos, me llevó rápido a su habitación. La encontré vacía, un apacible silencio estaba cernido en esta, vi la colcha tendida, el edredón bien puesto, limpio e impoluto, y me dio una tremenda rabia lo que veía. Mordí mis labios, el aire contenido salió por mi nariz y repuse un jadeo al mismo tiempo.

_Te odio, _pensé, _os odio a ambos, _repliqué.

Mi mano se movió prontamente al bolso que tenía, en primera instancia tocó un cuerpo pequeño, blando, al igual que yo, mojado, olía nauseabundo, tanto así que no pude evitar hacer una arcada, más saque a mi _bebé_, y lo abrigué en mi brazo izquierdo, y después - cuando ya encontré lo que estaba buscando - tuve entre mis manos aquel objeto que me perturbaba, aquel al que hoy llamaría mi "amigo."

Me pregunté por un momento, muy corto, casi efímero, si deseaba seguir con esto, mas al escuchar un sonido venido del pasillo, toda duda murió en mi cabeza. Dejé de ver el bolso, lo solté en un segundo, y un ruido sordo procedió de este al caer al suelo. Prontamente escuché pasos que se aceraban a la alcoba, mi mano agarró con más fuerza a mi compañero. Escuché un; "creo que oí algo por aquí," y más pasos, rápidos y livianos, el caminar ágil y ondulante de una mujer, mis labios temblaron, lo hicieron mis brazos al igual. _No llores, _me dije. _Sería estúpido que muestres debilidad ahora Hinata, _lo escuché.

Y cuando aquella a la que yo venía buscando abrió la puerta, me vio, ojos jade que se vislumbraban en la espesura de la noche, su boca de fresa – pequeña, delgada, y del color del mismo árbol al que se atribuye su nombre; labios que yo no podría obtener – se abrieron una milésima, un murmullo muerto en su garganta, pánico que se acrecentó con el retumbar de un poderoso relámpago que alumbró más el oscuro cuarto, ella miró al arma, o a lo mejor ese pequeño tesoro que traía en uno de mis brazos.

Ella susurró, mi nombre salió de su garganta, sumada con una disculpa, la culpa dispersa en cada sílaba dicha, yo no quería su lástima, no vine aquí por esta, no era lo que quería. Perra, yo no quiero llantos de miedo disfrazados de disculpas, una muestra vacía de culpa para purificar tu alma pecadora.

Otro jadeó nació de mi garganta, y me di cuenta de que deseaba hablar.

— Buenas noches — farfullé, sin tropezar con mis propias palabras, (por fin) ella se quedó quieta, el miedo bailando en sus ojos de gemas preciosas, las sábanas que envolvían su cuerpo desnudo cayeron, mostrando su delgada y esbelta figura. La vacilación y expectación, murió en su totalidad con eso, levanté el arma, y al mismo tiempo enrecté el cuerpo — buenas noches — repetí que alaba el gatillo.

No pasaron ni dos segundos, tal vez menos, siendo franca no conté el tiempo, y ahí vino el creador de esta irónica tragedia. Hubiera querido mostrarme fuerte en esta última vez que nos veríamos, pero sus ojos azules no me vieron a mí, – de nuevo – y lo primero que él hizo fue ir tras ella, siempre ella, lo mismo con sus pasos. Se arrodilló en el suelo, y sollozó por su amada – ella lo era, yo no, nunca fui yo – y con el aliento muriéndose en su garganta, la congoja trazada en cada palabra que decía, me dijo: "¿Por qué?," "¿Por qué tuviste que llegar a estos extremos?"

Creo que a esa pregunta solo venía la respuesta de que yo estaba rota, y estaba cansada, muy cansada, estaba harta de querer agarrar mis piezas y darles una figura al menos agradable, estaba tan hastiada de buscar un poco de luz para mi alma hundida en penumbras. Estaba rota, y decidí que si no me reponía, yo borraría de la faz de la tierra aquello que quise me arreglara.

— Naruto — mi voz era un murmullo casi sollozante. Lo quise de nuevo, a pesar de saber que jamás seria mío. — Yo…

— No tenías que hacer esto, yo fui quien te fallé, ella, Sakura no tenía…

Y él la amaba, tal vez con más intensidad de la que yo a él.

_Te odio, os odio tanto. _

Las lágrimas que alguna vez quisieron salir se secaron, sin siquiera traspasar la barrera de mis ojos. Me di cuenta que por un momento quise perdonarlo, cómo hacerlo si siquiera me quería, y a lo mejor ahora me tenía asco, y mi estúpida debilidad me pareció graciosa, tanto que estallé en carcajadas, y él por fin me vio – ¡al fin! – con el éxtasis corriendo por mis venas, la adrenalina de esa noche borrosa e incompleta, le devolví la mirada.

Aquel bulto que llevaba bajo el brazo fue sacado, y se lo tiré, las mismas mantas blancas que envolvían la figura se deslizaron en el aire, y aquella imagen sin tapaduras fue puesta ante sus ojos.

— ¿Qué es esto?, — preguntó asustado, no lo aguantó y el muy asqueroso botó todo contenido que cargaba en las entrañas.

— Tu último regalo, y… — mientras levantaba el arma, una sonrisa nació en mis pálidos y resecos labios — este será el último que yo te daré.

Mi más grande placer fue que lo último que sus bellos ojos azules vieron fue a mi persona, lo último que escuchó fue el estruendo venido del arma que portaba en mi mano, lo último que pensó es que yo tomaría su vida.

* * *

_En primera instancia creo que debo explicar varias cosas…_

_Mis antiguos lectores de esta historia – si quedan – deben estar preguntándose qué rayos es lo que hice, bueno, en realidad lo que pasó es que ya no podía con el anterior escrito, tenía los fallos que odio, y empecé a odiar mi historia, pero siempre me gustó la trama, así que… retomé la idea, pero la escribiré diferente, eso sí la esencia que hubo sigue en pie, el fin de la historia es el mismo. _

_Para los nuevos lectores, pues… qué decir, esta es una idea que ya tiene mucho tiempo en mi mente, y lo que pasará de ahora en adelante es saber el "Por qué" de todo lo ocurrido, esto es un simple prólogo, así que no se desesperen por lo corto que es, como tengo muy en claro el trayecto de la historia, es más sé el numero de episodios que tendrá, no creo tardar mucho, así que espero que les haya gustado, y bienvenidos. _

_Hasta el próximo episodio. _


End file.
